Hello Baby
by EvilBlueClouds.inKUDETmode
Summary: Hello Baby adalah reality show yang menampilkan para rising star yang belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik dan mengingatkan kepada mereka bagaimana ceritanya Maling Kumbang di kutuk jadi duit ama emaknya.


**Title: Hello Baby**

**Author: EvilBlueClouds~  
.**  
**Summary: Hello Baby adalah reality show yang menampilkan para rising star yang belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik dan mengingatkan kepada mereka bagaimana ceritanya Maling Kumbang di kutuk jadi duit ama emaknya.**  
**.  
****Genre: Comedy, Parody**

**.  
Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi.  
.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, PENDEK, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, DILARANG BACA FIC INI BARENG PACAR ATO GEBETAN!**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ep: 01**

"Hello Baby adalah reality show yang menampilkan para rising star yang belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik dan mengingatkan kepada mereka bagaimana ceritanya Maling Kumbang di kutuk jadi duit ama emaknya, saya Peggy Gelombang Cinta Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari melaporkan dari tempat kejadian perkara," kata sang reporter lenjeh mengibaskan rambut peraknya yang nyaris nyambung sama bulu keteknya.

"Aduduh... banyak CoGan~ eh... yang cute juga ada... ihhh.. aduh.. aduh... tenang.. tenang.. aku gak boleh panik..." semua yang ada di studio pasang palem face, semua peserta HB begidik, mereka kira sekarang malem Jum'at Kliwon, soalnya mereka liat penampakan 'Si Lenjeh Jembatan Troll'.

"Oke kita mulai interviewnya~"

**xXx**

**Peggy:** owww... cowok cute.. hai *kedip-kedip*

**Malik:** *dalem ati* ni orang kenapa? Kelilipan?

**Peggy:** eeii... yang ini juga cute *nyoba cubit Yugi*

**Yami:** huussshhh... jangan cubit-cubit temen gue, ntar keinfeksi

**Peggy:** *manyun sexy*

**Ryou:** *gemeteran*

**Peggy:** *liat Ryou* heiii...

**Ryou:** MAMIIIHHHHH! #nangis kejer

**Peggy:** hei.. Seto-baby, kita ketemu lagi

**Seto:** jiihh... padahal gue ngarep kita kagak bakal ketemu lagi

**Peggy:** ehh.. iya tah? Wah berarti kita jodoh, aku juga ngarepin yang sama, jadian yukk

**Seto:** pliss seseorang tolong bunuh gue =_=

**Peggy:** yaudah... segitu dulu interview hari ini

**Jounouchi:** ehh.. ehh.. kok gue kagak ditanyain?

**Peggy:** ihh.. siapa lo? Gue gak minat model cowok kaya elo, orang yang di benci Seto-bebi, bakal gue benci juga *kedip-kedip*

**Jounouchi:** =_=

**Seto:** pintu keluar sebelah mana ya?

**Honda: **hoeeemmm... ehhh.. dimana gue? Gue siapa? Tabungan gue tinggal berapa? Itu...itu.. itu siapa? *nunjuk emaknya sendiri*

**xXx**

Karena menurut 50 orang dari 100 persen yang di wawancarai mengatakan kalo kerja Peggy sebagai MC relawan cuman ngegodain cowok-cowok cakep maka merekapun meminta agar ia langsung diganti, sementara 50 orang lainnya mengatakan kalo dia cuman cari kesempatan dalam kelegaan *iyalah ini studio gede, punya Kaiba -..-* akhrinya dengan hasil musyawarah RT 07 maka Peggy akan di gantikan oleh...

Slenderman.

Iya, Slenderman

Sementara itu sekuriti lagi ngumpan Peggy biar keluar make photo Yubel Johan yang lagi topless *ehh.. tuh kayaknya satu dari koleksi gue :O. WOOIIII BALIKINN!*

Dan interviewpun kembali di gelar diatas lapangan GBK.

**Slenderman:** jadi apa yang sudah di siapkan untuk reality show ini?

**Yami:** siap mental -_- *iya mental kayak karet*

**Slenderman:** apa yang akan dilakukan kalau anak kalian nakal?

**Malik:** sumpel make pot gelombang cinta

**Slenderman:** bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian anak kalian?

**Seto:** lempar duit seratus ribuan ke udara

**Slenderman:** bagaimana cara kalian memberikan perhatian kepada anak kalian?

**Jounouchi:** pass -_-

**Yugi:** idem -_-

**Ryou:** *masi sesegukkan* hik..hikss..

**Honda:** lu siapa? Kok gue kagak ditanyain sih?

**Slenderman:** tolong pecat gue =_=

**xXx**

Setelah interview selesai, MC mempersilahkan anak-anak yang akan di rawat masuk.

**Nama:** Beyond Birthday  
**Umur:** dalam umur shinigami: 980929; dalam usia dunia manusia: 5 tahun  
**Ciri:** rambut item, punya mata SARINGAN (?). hobi makan makanan manis, cita-citanya jadi 'L'

**Nama:** Fudo Yusei  
**Umur:** 4 tahun 3 bulan  
**Ciri:** anak yang PALING CAKEP, makanan favoritnya mie ramen goreng yang dimasak dengan cara di rebus.

**Nama:** Nate River (Near)  
**Umur:** ikut Yusei  
**Ciri:** albino, cengeng, cita-citanya jadi pilot pesawat gundam

**Nama:** Sakaki Yuya  
**Umur:** 4 tahun  
**Ciri:** sering dikira masih kerabat dari Sakaki bersaudara, hobi kayang, lemot

**Nama:** Kurapika  
**Umur:** 5 tahun kurang 3 bulan  
**Ciri:** yang paling 'cowok' diantara lainnya, sensi kalo dibilang mirip cewek

**Nama:** Tsukumo Yuma  
**Umur:** 15 kurang 11  
**Ciri:** doyan makan duren, suka ngiklan.

**Nama:** Yuki Juudai  
**Umur:** 3 tahun 11 bulan  
**Ciri:** udah nyebelin, nyusain, kepo, cerewet, hyper, makannya banyak dan hobi godain staf PD yang cantik-cantik.

"Pulang yukk," ajak Malik, "Ayookkk," sisanya menuju pintu keluar terdekat. "Heehh, kalo lu pada keluar, ni anak-anak gue ganti sama temen-temen gue," kata MC, mereka nengok kebelakang, "Temen?".

"Iya, anak-anak ni bakal gue ganti sama: 'Jeff The Killer', 'Homicidal Liu', 'Eyeless Jack', 'Ticci Toby', 'Laughing Jack', sama 'Bloody Painter', mau lo pada?" tanya MC keki, dan akhirnnya merekapun balik lagi ke studio, bukan gegara anacaman MC tapi pas mereka mau masuk lift ternyata ada Yuno Gasai di sono, lagi ngasah arit, akhirnya mereka balik lagi dengan tampang pucet dikira bakalan diarit ama tu orang, padahal tu arit buat ngarit rumput buat makan kambing.

"Nih ambil kocokannya," kata MC nyodorin batok kelapa, dengan kertas yang digulung-gulung, "Eiii? Eh kok lembek gini kocokannya?" tanya Yami, "Iya kertasnya kagak ada, makanya tim kreatip pake daging kelapanya buat nulis angka di situ,". "Over kreatif".

Yami- 1

Ryou- 2

Jounouchi- 3

Seto- 4

Yugi- 5

Malik- 6

Honda- 7

Setelah melalui debat yang panjang dan dilangsungkan sebanyak tiga kali dan sudah melewati masa tenang dan pencoblosan, maka dengan hasil hitung resmi yang di keluarkan oleh KPU maka dengan ini menyatakan:

Yami- Yuya

Ryou- Beyond

Jounouchi- Yuma

Seto- Juudai

Yugi- Near

Malik- Yusei

Honda- Kurapika

"Dan bagaimanakah, kelanjutan dari Hello Beibi season satu kali ini? Jangan kemana-mana, jangan pindah tempat duduk anda, jangan lupa angkat jemuran karena bentar lagi mau ujan. Tetap di Hello Beibi, sampai jumpa taun depaannn!"

**xXx**

**All:** wewww...

**Blue:** gue dapet ide stress ini setelah nonton Hello Baby-nya Boyfriend

**Yami:** gilingan lo Blue =_=

**Sarasa:** minggu depan enaknya mereka diapain, ya? (Perhatian: Script Writer)

**Arisa:** ripiw kalian juga menentukan nasib mereka, meskipun semuanya kembali ke tangan kami dan produser, mwahahahahaha...(Perhatian: PD staf)

**Blue:** yaudaahh~ ripiwnya eaa qaqa :*

#silahkan_idenya_ceman_ceman


End file.
